The Trojan War in My House
by SillyKwado
Summary: When Kiku finds two handsome, wounded men bickering in the forest, he takes it upon himself to help heal their wounds until they are both back to full health. What he didn't realize was that he was bringing two sworn enemies together under his roof. Did the pacifist just bring the Trojan War to his own home? And why are they both so beautiful? GreeceXJapanXTurkey! Trojan War AU!


Kiku was walking through the nearby forests, looking for herbs and other plants that could be useful. He was still trying to get accustomed to the different foliage here near the great Troy. Kiku wasn't sure what brought him to settle here exactly, but he knew he had wanted to see more of the world. All he ever knew of was the island that he grew up on. Travelers, however, told stories of great cities in the west. Of kingdoms and temples and wonderful structures.

Kiku hasn't ventured that far yet. Instead he chose to settle down near Troy, at least temporarily. He's actually been in the large city a few times for trade and to buy supplies, but he looked much different than the citizens there, which caused a great amount of discomfort for the poor man. So, he tended to avoid it. Especially since the city itself was way too big. He's gotten lost several times in there!

Not only was the size a problem, but also the recent war. Apparently, from the rumors and gossip he's overheard, Troy was in a war against the Achaeans (1). Kiku didn't know too much about the origins only that it had been going on for several years (2).

Shame, really. Kiku had wanted to travel further west to see the famed city of Athens. Supposedly, people say the theatrical acts there are amazing. However, Kiku really didn't want to get in the middle of their war. He was a bit of a pacifist and hated war. He didn't understand the point of taking hundreds of lives pointlessly. Oh well. Perhaps, he will see Athens one day. After all, he still had the rest of his life.

Kiku kneeled down in the grass and began to carefully cut the herbs with his knife. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he worked. It was hot today; it reminded him of his hometown. He actually missed the rain that would cool down the earth. It didn't rain quite as much here and the earth was much drier. It took some getting used to.

He was almost done with his gathering when he heard voices on the wind. Curious, Kiku stood up and followed the voices until he came to a small clearing next to the river.

A man was kneeling next to the river. Although he had his helmet on which covered his entire face, the rest of his armour was on the ground next to him. Kiku couldn't exactly see what he was doing, but he was washing something. The man was just too far away. However, he was yelling too. He had a deep voice and he seemed very angry. Kiku couldn't understand him though, he was speaking a language different than that of Troy's.

As Kiku crept closer still, he noticed another man sitting against a nearby tree and yelling back at the other man with a softer and slower voice. He did not have a helmet on but still wore the armour on his body. He clutched a sword in his right hand and Kiku noticed he was wounded. Kiku saw the man favour his right leg and the blood coating it.

Now, Kiku really didn't like to take any part in wars that didn't concern him; however, when people's lives are at stake, maybe he could help them. After all, he was living near Troy, what was the harm in helping some of its citizens?

Kiku cautiously stepped closer and could see that the man against the tree was actually very handsome. Kiku wasn't really one for… getting together with women, so to speak. He's always held some serious appreciation for the male gender. However, he wasn't the type of person to actively seek out this company. So, he was content to appreciate from afar.

But this man was, well, beautiful. He actually looked like grace personified. He had long wavy, brown hair with curls sticking out in odd places that obviously refused to stay down. He was lean but still had well-defined muscles with the light bronze hues of his people's skin. Kiku could even see his brilliant green eyes from a distance.

Unfortunately, the man noticed him as well and he raised his sword and pointed it at him while yelling something in his language. This caused the other man by the river to quickly stand up and raise his fists threateningly. He was tall and well-built, but Kiku noticed that he was wounded as well. There was a large gash in his side, which it looked like he was trying to clean with the water from the river.

Kiku raised his hands to show that he was unarmed, and then he slowly bowed to show his passiveness.

"Forgive me, but I see that you are wounded. Would you like assistance?" Kiku asked slowly, trying to form the strange words of the language of Troy clearly. Surely, since they are near Troy, they would know the language right?

The two men looked at each other before the large man by the river spoke up. "Why? Who are you? What's your motive?" The man had no accent and spoke the language perfectly.

"I am Kiku and I merely want to help. You are bleeding and my home is nearby." Kiku made a motion to the direction of his house.

"Do you know who we even are?" This time the other man spoke up. He had a strong accent, clearly not from Troy. Then again, what does Kiku, a foreigner himself, know?

Kiku shook his head. "Does it matter?"

"No… I suppose not," he responded, wincing and looking at his leg. The other man didn't seem too happy about this, but he held a hand over the wound of his side meaning it was probably still bleeding.

"Can you walk?" Kiku asked, coming closer to the man next to the tree.

The other shook his head. "Perhaps, but I will need assistance."

Kiku nodded and moved to help him. "Can you help?" Kiku asked the other man with the helmet covering his face.

"Absolutely not! He's a dirty Achaean! There's no way I'm helping him!" He said offended and crossed his arms.

"Well, I wouldn't want you touching me anyway, Troy scum," the other gritted out. Then he paused and looked at Kiku when he realized what he said. "Not that you're Troy scum, I just meant… well, he's not very nice."

The larger man snorted. "Tch, as if! I'm the nicest damned person you'll ever meet."

"So you will help?" Kiku asked quickly, hoping to break their argument.

"Er, well, I… I mean… but he's from Achaea!"

"And he's wounded! Just as you are!" Kiku said. "If you will not help me, then I will not help you."

The two men seemed to be stunned for a few moments as they didn't say anything, then finally the larger man came over and roughly hefted the Achaean to his feet, supporting his right side that had the wounded leg.

"Please be careful and walk slowly," Kiku said, getting on the Achaean's other side. And slowly, all together, they began the trek to Kiku's small home.

Their journey was mainly conducted in silence for a while until the man from Troy spoke up. "Sadık." The other two looked at him who continued to stare straight head through that large helmet.

"What?" Kiku asked.

"Sadık. It's my name. Yours is Kiku right?" Kiku nodded and Sadık continued on. "Well, I thought we oughta know each other's names so it's easier."

Kiku gave a slight smile. "Very nice to meet you, Sadık."

"And I'm Heracles," the Achaean spoke up.

Sadık suddenly stopped, which caused the other two to stop, and he stared at Heracles in shock.

"Heracles?" he repeated. "So does that mean…? Are you…?" Kiku had no idea what he was talking about but apparently the other did.

"No," Heracles said with a small smile. "I am not the Heracles you are thinking about. I just happen to share his name."

"Oh, okay," Sadık said slightly relieved, and the three continued on towards Kiku's house.

"So, Kiku," Sadık started again after a few moments. "That's a strange name… and strange attire you're wearing." Kiku looked down at his clothing. Right. He forgot he was wearing the attire of his homeland. It was just more comfortable to wear in the privacy of his home. "Your accent isn't from around here either. Where are ya from?"

Well, he supposed no matter how well he tried to blend in he would just be too different. Someone was probably bound to notice eventually anyway.

"I am from an island far to the east. It is called Wa (3)."

"Wa…?" Sadık repeated trying out the word. "I've never heard of it."

"What's it like?" Heracles asked.

"Er, well," Kiku started. "I suppose it is like here but with more rain. There are many smaller villages and much more fish and rice to eat."

"Do you miss it?" Heracles asked.

Kiku didn't say anything for a few moments, then "I guess I do a bit, but I left my homeland with a purpose. I honestly will probably never return."

Heracles frowned. "Sounds very far."

"It is." The three of them continued the rest of the walk in silence.

When they got to Kiku's home, Kiku and Sadık brought Heracles to lie on the bed in the corner. Then Kiku made Sadık sit down on a nearby chair while he went outside to get some water.

When Kiku returned, Sadık and Heracles were fighting again. He paused in the doorway, not sure if he should get in the middle of their argument.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Heracles hissed.

"You! You caused all of this! I could be at home right now!" Sadık cried and then groaned and rubbed his wounded side.

"You mean dead. If it wasn't for me, another Achaean would have killed you on the spot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sadık snorted. "That an Achaean actually has a heart?"

"No, it means you're a piss-poor fighter."

"Well, you suck."

"Wow, I commend you for your comeback. Really."

"Shut up."

Kiku smiled. Maybe those two could get along after all.

He entered the room and looked at Sadık's wound first. It wasn't bleeding as much anymore, but Kiku didn't want to take any chances. It looked pretty deep.

As he helped Sadık's side, Kiku looked up at the man and noticed he was still wearing his helmet. He glanced at Heracles in the corner with his eyes closed and resting. He wasn't dangerous, so why was Sadık still wearing his helmet? Even Heracles had already removed his armour.

"Excuse me," Kiku started out. "But you can remove your helmet."

Sadık nodded but didn't make a move to remove it.

"You are not in any danger here," Kiku tried again. He just wanted the other man to be comfortable. Surely that large helmet cannot be all that comfortable.

"I know, I just… well... I'd just prefer to leave it on."

"Why?"

"No reason…"

"Just take it off," Heracles sighed. "You're being rude."

"I am not!" Sadık defended. "I just don't want to is all."

Heracles rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, sure. The man of Troy is just too proud to stoop to our level."

"It's not that," Sadık gritted out. "It's just… em, well…" He glanced at Kiku before mumbling, "I have a scar."

"What?" Heracles said loudly, not able to hear the other from across the room. Sadık growled but calmed down as Kiku placed a hand on his arm.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of… in my homeland, scars are seen as something honorable." Well, most times… depends on how they got it. But Kiku didn't want to make Sadık any more uncomfortable, so he just left it at that.

"It's not small…" was the reply.

"If you do not want to take off your helmet, you do not have to," Kiku said finally. "I just want you to be comfortable here in my home."

Sadık didn't say anything. He didn't even move for a long while as Kiku went back to tending his side. Then, Sadık wordlessly reached up and removed his helmet.

Kiku couldn't help it, but he was handsome like Heracles. He wasn't quite like the beauty and grace of Heracles, but instead had a more rugged and mischievous look about him. His facial structure was square and well-built with a strong jaw which was marked with a light beard. He had short, dark brown hair, with small curls that also stuck up like Heracles'. He had olive green eyes which, although they weren't as bright as Heracles', they were just a beautiful and exotic. Then Kiku noticed a jagged scar that ran from his upper check and down his face, ending at the curve of his jaw. It was pale against his dark skin and looked like it could have been deep at one point, but now it didn't look horrible at all.

Kiku resisted the urge to ask about it and trail his fingers lightly down it in a calming gesture, especially since he was still trying to accustom himself to their culture. Instead, he bowed his head with a small smile and said, "Thank you."

Sadık blushed slightly. He looked away and frowned a bit to cover up his blush. "Sure," he said gruffly. Kiku hid his growing smile and went back to work.

Afterwards, he moved on to Heracles' leg. He cleaned the wound and learned that his suspicions had been correct – Heracles' leg was broken. Luckily, Kiku determined it was not serious and could be easily healed with time. He made Heracles a splint using a straight, sturdy stick and cloth. When asked how he managed to break, Heracles blushed a bit and mentioned something about a fall.

Not seeming like the Achaean wanted to talk about it, Kiku changed the topic to something else. "Achaea… that is where you are from right?"

Heracles nodded. "That's right, I'm from the south near the city of Olympia."

Well, Kiku didn't really know the geography of Achaea, but he knew that Athens was south of Troy. "Have you ever been to Athens?" Kiku asked excitedly.

Heracles gave a small laugh. "No, never. It is too far away."

At Kiku's crestfallen face, Heracles then quickly added, "But once I'm all better, maybe I can take you to see it. You know, as a thank you." Both Kiku and Sadık sat up straighter in attention at this.

"Ah, really?" Kiku said. "You don't have to, I don't want to be a bother!"

"Nah, it's fine," Heracles responded. "In truth, I have always wanted to see it myself." Which actually wasn't the truth. He had never really wanted to make the trip up there, but for cute little Kiku he could make an exception.

Kiku smiled and quickly bowed to the ground. "Thank you! That sounds wonderful!"

Sadık frowned, and if anyone asks, it was most certainly _not_ out of jealousy. "Why would ya want to go there? What's so special about _Athens_?" He spat out the last word as if it were a disease.

Heracles narrowed his eyes at the rude Trojan, but Kiku didn't pay that any mind as he turned around to address Sadık. "I have heard stories about how great the city is. The streets are filled with music and poetry and art from around the world. And the plays there are amazing with only the very best actors!"

Heracles was pretty sure that was exaggerated, but he didn't have the heart to break it to Kiku, especially in front of Sadık. Sadık looked away and bit his lip.

"There are plays in Troy…" he muttered stubbornly.

Kiku smiled a bit. Was he jealous? Surely not. What was there to be jealous about? Troy was a great city, just as great as Athens.

"I know," Kiku chuckled. "But I actually have not visited one."

"What? Really?" Sadık said surprised. "Well then! I guess I'll just have to take you to one! Yes! We'll all go!"

"Even me?" Heracles spoke up disbelievingly with a raised eyebrow. Sadık faltered a bit at that.

"Well, er," Sadık looked back and forth between Kiku and Heracles. "We could pretend you're from somewhere else I guess… or my poor mute, deformed cousin."

Heracles frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tch, please. We both know that you couldn't last a day acting like true proud man of Troy."

"As if I would even want to."

"Are you kidding? Everyone wants to. Why do you think your people are trying to get into my city?"

"We're not trying to get into it, we're trying to burn it down… it's ugly."

"It is not!" Sadık defended.

"It is too. It's an eyesore. We're just trying to make the world more aesthetic."

"Aesthetic? No wonder they kicked _you_ out!"

"They didn't kick me out, _you _pushed me down a hill, you big oaf." Heracles crossed his arms.

"Are you cryin' about _that_ again? You pansy."

"Pansy? Real tough coming from you," Heracles snorted, remembering Sadık's whining about his injury.

"Hey, your sword impaled me as we went down!"

"True, that was the worst sword fight I've seen in my life," Heracles admitted.

"Can't argue with that," Sadık agreed.

Kiku finally couldn't help it. He laughed.

He laughed at the ridiculousness of this situation. Here, in his house, was an Achaean and a Trojan arguing about who knows what and ultimately learning to get along. He laughed until tears sprung into his eyes and he was gasping for breath. Meanwhile, the other two just stared at him amused. They didn't know what he was exactly laughing at, but they both silently agreed that that was the cutest thing they've ever witnessed.

Maybe Heracles could learn to live with a Trojan scum. After all, he had quite a few weeks ahead of him here in this house as he waited for his leg to heal. Surely, a Troy man with a bad attitude and an obvious jealous streak was a small price to pay for time with the adorable humble man.

Maybe Sadık could learn to live with the Achaean prick. After all, he needed to repay Kiku for his kindness by protecting him from the Archaean enemy. Besides, he could make the trips into Troy for supplies and he still owed Kiku a Trojan play. Surely, he could learn to handle a lazy Achaean who liked to argue and question his decisions, if only for the cute optimistic man of the east.

And maybe Kiku could learn to share his home with the two constantly bickering men from opposite sides in a war. After all, they both needed to have their wounds carefully monitored for infections. And if the two hot, muscled warriors ended up staying longer than planned, then who was Kiku to complain?

Oh, Kiku. What have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

><p>(1) – "Achaean" was the word Homer used for the Greeks<p>

(2) – the Trojan War between the city-state of Troy and Greece (here, I call it Achaea)

(3) – ancient name for Japan.

* * *

><p>AN

Merry Christmas! This was a Secret Santa fic for harlecat on tumblr for the APH Rarepair Exchange by aphsecretsanta!

This was so hard to write! But I learned a lot, especially since I knew almost nothing about ancient Greece, Troy, or the Trojan War. So, some information might be incorrect but I did a lot of research, so maybe it'll be okay... :D

And, I'll admit, this pairing really grew on me. I think I might be a new fan of it xD However, don't expect me to write anymore! lol!

Hope everyone liked it! Tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
